Love Act 143
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: Her heart was stolen. Her life was taken away. She's a victim of love, and Uchiha Sasuke is downright guilty. [sasusaku]


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not… (_Eyes shut tight)…_ own N-Naruto (_heart stops. Oh no)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Love Act 143**

_Written by purpleblush 017_

Uncomfortable.

That is what he felt.

Uchiha Sasuke sat uncomfortably on the wooden chair. As he shifted his position once more, a loud creek was heard. Everyone in the room laid their eyes on him. Now, not liking the attention, he glared in return.

He wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place, if it weren't for that blonde dope, who dragged his ass back in Konohagakure. Who told them he wanted to be here? Of all the places in the world? Didn't he, Uchiha Sasuke, state clearly that he has no intention of coming back? Those stupid, stupid tears of _hers _had made him soft. Che, _too _soft.

Hell, his life was screwed. Totally, very, very, very _screwed_—screwed onto the deepest hole there is. Of course he knew that the village he once turned his back on would look at him indifferently now. A look that clearly states disgust and pure hatred. Betrayal was such a sweet thing he shouldn't have done.

But he is an Uchiha. The _ONLY _Uchiha left, finally disposing the mentally retarded brother he had, and being that, HE, the CLAN, have to live up to the pride and glory of the once oh-so great and fabulous family.

Yet, here he is, sitting uncomfortably, surrounded by half of the people he knew and half of the faces waiting to be known.

As the door across him open, it reveals a blonde woman, covered with the beauty of a lady around late thirties. But he isn't one to be fooled. He knew better. He knows that she is over her fifties. Ah, yes, the girls are dying to know her secret, or maybe, learn that jutsu. His attention sprung to the silver-haired man who followed the blonde with the big boobs. Uchiha Sasuke could only snort in disgust.

_How the hell would a perverted person like __him__ become Hokage?_

His train of thoughts was cut of when Hatake Kakashi spoke, "Trial is now in session."

Everyone went silent.

"Bring forth the accused."

Everyone's eyes sharpened as they eyed the only Uchiha left, who coolly stood up and walked towards the special chair Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, is pointing at. He sits. Comfort has not yet come to him. He knew very well that their eyes are set on him. An Uchiha death glare would suffice.

He was a traitor. He had been. He can even say that in honesty. But, note the past tense. He was guilty, he can admit that. He can't blame the people if they think that he'll runaway with some evil sick plan to destroy Konoha. But _damn_! The chicken haired man is right HERE isn't he? And he even accepted and accomplished that 6 moth probation with no missions at all but stupid errands like deliver the daily newspaper to every citizen every fringing' day. The Hokage kept saying something about socializing-with-other-people-to-regain-trust-back shit.

He swore it was one of those good-time moments that the perverted Kakashi-_sensei _gave him the task for. Yep. It was all for his stupid amusement. He can even remember how Hatake Kakashi laughed every time pretty boy delivers his newspaper early in the morning. He just loves to torture him. To see him so low and on his knees. Even the dope had a nice laugh and a very loud one too.

_One day… I'll do the honor of ripping them apart…_

Does he when know how much trouble it was? Every house he walks on, he would be greeted with girls screaming and squealing. His admirers never seem to _ugh_ stop admiring him. Except for that pink haired woman.

"State your name." Hatake Kakashi ordered. A glint of mischievousness was lying underneath his only shown eye. He swore there was.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Insert fan girls screaming with red hearts flying towards him. He evades.

"Age."

Ah yes, the drill.

"Twenty one."

How can he forget? He had been in almost four trials now. Three regarding his treachery and another for a tiny winy iny accident when his cool slipped during his probation period. Honestly, 'Neji', 'mock' and 'at him' didn't mix well together.

But this trial was downright stupid! Who would put a trial for—

"Guilty."

His eyes widen. Was it over already? Didn't he have a say in this? With anger rising and temper boiling he shouted: "WHY!?" He had to admit, there was a glint of desperation in his eyes not to mention, his tone.

"Why the hell am I here!?" Sasuke commanded an answer, clearly towards the porn book lover.

He came back a year and five months ago. He had served his punishment un-wholeheartedly, but at least, he did his time. Somehow, he made it a point that he won't go running to the evil side anytime soon. So, why the hell was he in another trial session? And he's already guilty without hearing his side?

Kakashi eyed him. "You don't believe you're guilty?"

"I don't even know what I'm accused of." Sasuke snorted.

It was _odd_. Kakashi smiled at him. Yeah, his trouble senses are tingling. It felt like he was up to some kind of plot and he's falling right into it. Whenever he smiles like that—that stupid crazy smile—something bad happens, well, to him that is.

"Fine." Another mischievous smile "Let me call in…"

_A witness?_

"…Tenten."

Sasuke's head and everyone else's turned as the Chinese-style two bunned haired woman stood up and sat at the witness stand. Everyone anticipated her every movement. Just what will she say anyway?

"Let us hear what you have seen—" The former sensei he once respected and admired stated. "—and YOU—" looking at Sasuke "—YOU listen very well…" there was it again! That evil, evil waaay beyond Orochimaru's evil smile!

Sasuke glared, _hard_.

And Kakashi beamed him a smile.

"Ehem!" Tenten initiated a fake cough. "I have to tell you first that I was _not_ eavesdropping nor stalking! Okay? I… I was just… curious! Yeah! Let's go with that!"

A pause,

"Well… we all know that Sasuke delivered newspaper during his probation right? Uhmm… he kind of delivers his last to Sakura…"

Onyx eyes shot open, "What the hell does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"S_sshhhh!_" Kakashi hissed, "Continue."

Tenten nodded. "…and whenever he does, he just stands there, on the doorstep of Sakura, for about a whole fifteen minutes, plainly staring at her door. He looks like he's in a lot of deep thoughts, swimming in them, struggling, yeah, you get the idea…"

_I killed my brother you sickos! Who wouldn't be in deep thought if they killed any of their relatives?_

"…but he doesn't ring the doorbell. Because, as if on cue, Sakura would open the door with a smile on her face and invite him in. Of course, he would come in, always hesitantly though. Um, he would be there for at least an hour or so… there was a time wherein he stayed there for at least THREE WHOLE HOURS! And take note! That's their morning routine every single day in that six month probation! BELIEVE ME! I've seen them with my TWO EYES!"

"OoooHHHhhh" the crowd hissed with dirty thoughts in mind about HIM and SAKURA on the sofa making HOT WILD—ugh Bad citizens! _Bad citizens!_

"What I do there is none of your damn business!" Sasuke defends.

"IT _IS_ SO!" Tenten's declaration was met by uncertain looks from the crowd. "I told YOU! I'm JUST _CURIOUS_! I wasn't eavesdropping! I _PROMISE_! Besides, Sakura is my friend! I was just watching out for her welfare!!"

Grunt. "Why is SHE involved in any of this fuckin' crap?" pretty boy asked.

The Hokage smiles, "MAINLY, this concerns her. You don't get it do you? And here I thought you were supposed to be the oh-so-great-Uchiha-genius." Kakashi mocked.

"Che,"

"But you know what?" Tenten injected "When the two of them are already inside the house—" the crowd went silent again. Listening, just listening carefully. "—they just talk about random things and stare at each other most of the time. It's like they're in a trance, mesmerized by each other. As much as half-disappointed and half-glad that I am, nothing happens to them. Uhm, latest that is to my knowledge, of course." More unreadable look from the audience. "I SWEAR I WASN'T EAVESDROPPING!!"

Kakashi smirked.

Then Naruto piped in, "I knew the bastard DOESN'T have the BALLS to 'DO IT'!!" he started laughing. After a split second, he was knocked out.

"Tch." his Sharingan was on.

* * *

"Chouji!" he called in next.

_Chouji?_

"It happens every Friday after his probation actually. But I don't know now… it's like eight months ago! Anyway… it goes something like this… we were celebrating… for something…" Chouji scratched his head "…I can't seem to remember…"

_It was Sakura's birthday, you dumbass!_

"…but boy... There was A LOT of good food!!" there was a happy smile on his face. Was that drool creeping down his lips? "Ugh… yeah… everyone was there… Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata, Neji…"

"Ehem!"

"…okay… you see… Ino's singing. She and the others were dead drunk. Naruto was even dancing like hell! You should have seen it! It was totally hilarious! Anyway, I was sitting next to an empty space that was quite close to Sakura, who was sitting next to Sasuke. Of course, she was drunk... and Sasuke… he seems to have some kind of immunity to liquor… well… she kept talking and talking about things I don't understand. Did I mention that the food was AWESOME!?"

"_Sasuke-kun…" she whispers huskily and seductively._

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke-kun…" she leans on his body._

"_Hn."_

"_Mou! Sasuke-kun!" she pouts and looks at him._

"_Hn…?"_

_She was drawing circles on his chest with the use of her index finger. He could feel the heat rising and something is tightening __down__ there._

"_You know… you're_ sooooooo_ PRETTY!" Sakura said childishly. Where's that seductive tone have gone? "You're even PRETTIER THAN ME!"_

"_Hn."_

_She leans in more and something tightens when she accidentally brushed her hand on his upper left leg. She hugs him. _

"_I've always wanted a giant teddy bear! Why don't you sleep with me tonight so I can hug you all the way ted-dy!!"_

_He actually blushed._

"_Then...we could bathe together in my bathtub! I REALLY have a nice bathtub! And do you like strawberries ted-dy? Because I have strawberry shampoo! It could actually straighten your CHICKEN HAIR! Hahahahaha"_

_Remember! She's drunk! _

"_And then I WOULD LET YOU try in my Dresses so we could play Tea Time... or if you like... We could play Dol-ly! Isn't that fun? Right ted-dy?"_

_Ugh, can she ever be less annoying?_

"…then suddenly, Sasuke shoved a sushi on her face to shut her up. Sakura didn't pay any heed to it. Instead, she smiled and fed him the same way. Then, Sasuke fed her again and she does the same. After a couple of rounds, she asks him something, but I don't know what he answered. Ino and Naruto were joined by Kiba's ruckus and all. And the FOOD was REALLY GREAT!!"

"_Ted-dy!" she said chewing her sushi._

"_Hn."_

_She shoves another piece into his mouth and smiled. "I like feeding you ted-dy!"_

_Blush_

"_Could we do this again sometime? When… you know… I'm not drunk?" she smiled again. No nervousness in her tone, being intoxicated helps her relish those feelings after all._

"_Aa."_

"…and then… after a week, I saw them eating at Ichiraku. But no one's drunk. And they were eating peacefully. Shockingly, every Friday after that, I see them eat at Ichiraku's…"

_Ted-dy_

"…almost like a date…"

"… DID I MENTION THAT THE FOOD WAS AWESOME!?"

**

* * *

**"The fire of youth springs through him as he challenges me almost ever single day!"

_Ugh Bushy brows._

"And in every youthful battle we have, he doesn't seem to put all his blazing strength and focus in it! Which concludes Uchiha Sasuke getting wounded from my spiteful attacks…"

_I'm getting a migraine_

"But only then have I found out that he does this act on purpose…" his voice is losing its happiness now. "…he uses his wounds as a perfect excuse to go over the hospital or sometimes my beautiful Sakura-san's house to be treated by her personally!"

It was NOT INTENTIONAL! Okay, so maybe, a little, Just a little.

_She unwraps the bandage he put on as a first aid, only to reveal a nasty cut. She was in the middle of being happy to see him shirtless or be in mommy mode to preach him a sermon. _

_She chooses neither._

_After all, the thickheaded cold hearted bastard wouldn't listen to her anyway right? And even if she tried, tomorrow, he'll be here, presenting her a new set of wounds. She really need to talk to Lee to make this madness stop. She has to remember that one. Right now, her priority would be on the task at hand: Heal Uchiha Sasuke. _

_And she does, in every little aspect of his life, she tries to heal him. His broken heart, his unsettled mind and not to mention, his broken ribs. But she'll never get tired of healing him, she has to admit. _

_Her green chakra flows through his system, replenishing his beautiful back._

"_Does this hurt?" she asks, carefully._

"_No."_

_Enter Mommy mode._

"_Mou! Sasuke-kun! You should take good care of yourself! You practically come here everyday with different kinds of cuts and bruises!"_

"_You don't even feel pain don't you?" _

_Because you've become too numb with too much of it…_

"_I like your touch…"_

"_I can feel it…"_

"…uhmmm… Lee?" Kakashi asked.

His fist stretched out and he began to shout. "BUT THIS WILL NOT DESTROY MY YOUTHFUL FIRE THAT BURNS WITHIN ME!!" he started to run nowhere shouting 'GAI-SENSEI' and 'SPRING OF YOUTH' along the way.

**

* * *

**Kiba's rubbing his nose. "I saw them hug in the middle of the street when I was strolling in the middle of the night when I was on night shift…"

"Arf! Arf!"

_She's coming home late. _

_He knew. _

_And he waited, unconsciously, for her in that spot. He knew that she would walk by this area anytime soon. She is the person he needs at that very moment. The moment wherein his inner demons are haunting him, red eyes lurking at the back of his head, bloodshed engulfing his vision and screams taking away his breath. _

_Everything seemed so… _dark

_And she is his torch of light._

"_Sasuke-kun?" she whispers, doubt in her tone. He seems to blend perfectly in the dark alley, especially at night._

_He makes his entrance. _

_And it shocks her. Because he uttered something she never expected he would say. _

"_Save me."_

_She drops her medical bag and runs towards him for a warm hug. _

"_I will."_

_I always will._

"...and then I left… that was all I saw… I dint even hear what they were talking about…"

"Arf! Arf!"

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. "In the middle of the night eh!?"

"Che."

Konoha sure is full of nosy, _nosy_ people.

* * *

"Shikamaru…"

"Shikamaru…"

"Nara Shikamaru…" Kakashi repeated, eyeing the boy right in front of the first row of witnesses.

He's taking a nap.

Ino elbowed him pointing at the Hokage. "Shika-kun..." she hissed.

"Tch… too troublesome…" he whispered and raised his hand. "Nara Shikamaru is not here…" of course he could say that he witnessed the two of them holding hands in one of their missions. It was abrupt, but nonetheless, they touched their hands. They even intertwined them. And the way they would steal glances at each other, making sure that neither is yet harmed during the battle. He could have said it all, but he chose not to.

_What a lazy ass._

* * *

"I… I… uuhhmmmm…." Hinata shuttered, as if chocking on her own words. She'll never grow out of that shuttering habit. _Really_. But at least she tries…

"W-when w-we were on a s-sslumber party… w-which w-was hheld on S-Sakura's house…I-I-I…" _blush_ "…I c-came t-to f-find…" _blush. Blush. Blush._ She was as red as a tomato. "…S-Sassukke-san's…" _blush_ "…h-hiss…" gulp "…h-his _boxers_… underneath h-her b-b-ed…"

Snickers from the audience were heard.

"…a-and… I-I also…S-Sasuke-san's t-t-shirt on her c-closet…"

"I gave that when she was cold." Sasuke injected.

_She's cold, he knew. She's shivering like crazy._

_And being the slightly gentleman that he was... he offered her his t-shirt, which she gladly took, a muffled 'thank you' in the process._

"_It smells just like you…" _

_No duh, it was his._

"_Aa."_

_She looks at him, smiling. "I'm never going to give this back!"_

"…I-I s-saw s-seven t-t-shirts t-That belonged t-to Sasuke-san all o-over h-her r-room…"

_The hell! So that's where my clothes are!_

"…I-I even r-remember… I-I c-c-could s-smell Sasuke-san's s-scent on h-her b-bed…"

The crowd went 'O'.

* * *

"Due to a very bad INCIDENT…" Kakashi glanced at Sasuke "—Neji is at the hospital right now—" Sasuke smirked "—but I made it a point that I will tell you his side of the story…"

_Awshit_

"Jealousy."

"—is the reason why he's in there, healing himself—"

_Serves him right_

"—is the reason why he has five broken ribs, a bloody nose, a black eye and seventeen bruises on different spots—"

Smirk

Oh, he could have done much, _MUCH_ MORE.

"—because a certain SOMEONE—" looking at Sasuke "—thought that Neji was going to kidnap her—" eyes him suspiciously. "—which was a total misunderstanding—" Sasuke snorted "—Neji was just actually carrying her because of a sprained ankle. And that SOMEONE—" glares at Sasuke "—gave him a free ticket to visit the hospital in the middle of the day…"

Another boyish smirk

"…jealousy is _very, very powerful_…"

_Is he thinking that… that he's—_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

"I _WAS_NOT JEALOUS!!"

"…_right_."

"Argh! Eat shit Kakashi…" Sasuke cursed, annoyed state activated.

And Kakashi is pretty happy.

* * *

Of course, there was Yamanaka Ino.

Who would leave the best friend behind?

_THE _best friend.

But that doesn't exclude her from being less annoying. After all, best friends were somewhat alike right? Their 'annoying' mode can be passed on as a contingency disease. So there, Sasuke's ears bled. She was yapping and yapping things he can't quite catch up with, something along the lines of 'so dense' and 'still waiting. And oh, there was that 'reserved for him' which he smirked at. He got that one.

Ino finished telling things and secrets Sakura told her wholeheartedly and with full trust. _Some friend huh?_ And her speech felt like decades.

"Ok... ok... No more stalling…"

_How can Shikamaru stand this girl?_

"…it happened on a fair day. I was stuck with taking care of the flower shop that day. And so, I was not able to chat with Sakura-chan. But guess what! Uchiha Sasuke came by the store and he actually bought a flower! Oh God, he saved my boring afternoon that day! That lazy boyfriend of mine was playing Shogo with Asuma-sensei again. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I see him marrying that Shogo board in the future! He's so… ugh! Fucking all about Shogo and clouds and stupid naps…"

_See? Plainly annoying!_

"…but anyway, I love him… and oh yeah… back to Sasuke … yeah… can you just imagine Uchiha Sasuke buying a flower? Much less _give _it to a GIRL! That evening I phoned Sakura to tell her about the little incident. But then… her mother told me that she is sick! That girl is always pushing herself to her limit! It's about time she realizes that her body couldn't keep up with such torture! Ugh!"

_It's like Sakura has a twin sister…_

"… So I checked up on her and guess WHAT! I saw the flower he BOUGHT in her hands while sleeping! The flower was really beautiful because it came from our shop…"

_My bleeding ears…_

* * *

"Aburame Shino."

_Even Shino?_

"My bugs have informed me about some indecent act Uchiha Sasuke is pulling on Haruno Sakura." He stated coolly "My bugs have indeed saw them in the depths of the forest—"

"OOOoooooohhhhh!"

"—alone—"

The crowd went wild.

"—hotly making out—"

Sasuke stands up. "YOU!" he pointed at Shino. "You!" at Tenten, "You!" at Kiba, "You! ALL OF YOU! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!!"

But Shino ignored the scandalized Sasuke and went on, "—she was pushed against an oak tree and his hands were traveling all over her. His left was massaging her legs under her skirt while the other was cupping her—"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

"—cheeks while hers were under his shirt, feeling his abs and the other was ravaging his hair, yearning for more. Their clothes were ripped almost here and there—"

Never knew Shino could be so much into details.

"We were training." Sasuke defended.

"… yeah… right… and she was practicing her moans while your tongue was inside her mouth, sucking hers like a cherry lollipop."

"Fuck you!"

Smirk

"Don't you mean… _Fuck her?_"

* * *

Kakashi turned to Sasuke who has a pink tint on his pretty face. "Now… do you understand why you're guilty?"

Sasuke snorted. "What the hell am I accused of?"

"That you LOVE Sakura."

His world stops.

_Love?_

All this fucking deep shit just to prove that he **LOVES** her? The UCHIHA SASUKE knows no love! He's a cold hearted bastard who keeps and likes to glare at people all say. And yeah, he likes to kick ass, especially Hyuuga Neji's ass.

Sakura was just a comrade, even considered as a friend.

He would seek comfort and refuge in her and she would give it to him wholeheartedly. She would make him feel complete, renewed, accomplished, attained, windup… uhmm he's running out of adjectives. But most importantly, she makes him _feel human_.

Someone who needs to be cared for, to be understood, to have someone to talk to, someone to share moments of life with. Someone… someone…

But they don't all point to LOVE, right?

_Right?_

_Right?_

_RIGHT?_

"I do no—"

"You're in denial TEME!"

_Dobe! Since when was he up?_

Naruto snickered. "He already PROPOSED to her YESTERDAY! I SAW IT ALL! And _damn_, IT WAS LAME!"

"Naruto! Talk to me! How did he propose?" Ino shouted, half thrilled and half depressed for she didn't hear the news personally from her best friend.

"Okay! _Hihihihi_ they were sitting on the swings yesterday night. They were quiet for about thirty minutes. After that, he uttered the words 'bear my children' _hahahahaha_ LAME isn't it? The TEME has no romantic side AT ALL!"

_Note to self: KILL. THE. DOBE._

"So... What did Sakura say…?" Ino joined the laughing crowd.

_Pull his bones out and give them to Akamaru_

"Sakura-chan actually asked 'How many children do you want?'…"

_Pluck his eyes out and feed them to Chouji_

Laughter ensued.

_Chop off his ass and let it rot in hell_

"He actually wanted—" with a little help of Sharingan and hypnotizing, Naruto was blocked out again.

Everyone was silent,

Until…

"You're still guilty Sasuke…" Kakashi stated.

Why do people keep on popping their heads on his business?

"Che, why do you care?"

"It's the law Sasuke."

"I KNOW _NO_ SUCH LAW!"

Then, Kakashi gave him a piece of paper. "Read it." He said.

And he did. It said:

**REPUBLIC OF KONOHAGAKURE**

**LOVE ACT 143**

To whom it may concern

This citizen

_Haruno Sakura_

Her HEART was stolen

Her LIFE was taken away

She's a victim of LOVE

And

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Is downright guilty

HE is hereby sentenced TO LOVE HER FOREVER!

_THE. HELL!_

"You made this up!" Sasuke eyed the Hokage who was still smiling widely at him. So this was what was behind those stupid smiles of his! He knew it! He's playing with him!

"No Sasuke,_ it_ is the law. Remember, I _AM _the HOKAGE. I _AM_ THE LAW." He clearly emphasized his last sentence. _Ugh._

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. The _'annoying'_ disease is spreading too fast to contaminate! With a few more smiles and bickers from Hatake Kakashi, he finally says:

"CASE CLOSED."

* * *

It's raining. No, it's pouring very, very hard. There might be a storm on the way.

It's nine o'clock.

It's dark and raining.

And… she, she was just about to take off from the hospital when she sensed _his_ chakra.

_Is he waiting for her?_

"Hn." He makes himself visible.

"Sasuke-kun!" she runs towards him. She flashes him a big bright smile, too bright that it could blind him one day.

"Are you wearing it?" he suddenly asked, running his hand through his raven locks.

"Oh..." she takes something out of her pocket and "You mean this?" revealed a white gold ring with a small diamond on top. Both knew that there's a 'MINE' carved under it. Simplicity is what suited her the most. He always thought that.

He eyed the ring and took it from her in one swift move. He held her hand and gently placed the ring on her ring finger. His touch was firm yet comfortable, not to mention, warm. She always liked how his hand would accidentally or not, touches hers.

"Make sure you wear it."

She blushed at his sweet antic.

_Wait, since when did he become sweet?_

She looked at him again. Yes, he was looking quite pale today. He touched his forehead. _No, he's not sick… maybe something happened to him… maybe something or someone knocked a sense out of him! About time! HELL YEAH! _Realizing that they were still holding hands, she blushed.

_Heh. Cute._

Examining her closely, those pink locks were more beautiful that the Sakura tree itself. It was more extraordinary than Hanami viewing. _Tch_. She puts the tree to shame. Those clouds were no match for her porcelain skin and the smoothness is like no other! Her adorable cute nose. Those emerald orbs which he could drown to everyday. And those, juicy plump lips that seem to tease him saying: _Taste me! Taste me!_

And that thin thread that kept his self control breaks again. Just like how the make-out session Shino's bugs saw began.

He leaned in.

And they…

They KISSED.

_Wooaaah_, with TONGUE and all!

Now, now, Haruno Sakura knew that THE Uchiha Sasuke is not one for public display of affection. And as people pass by the entrance of the hospital, they would gawk at the sight. Pretty boy Uchiha Sasuke and Lovable Haruno Sakura ARE MAKING OUT! Now, that was something they don't see everyday.

Something MUST HAVE REALLY happened! Sakura finally decided when Sasuke hugged her tight and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her strawberry scent.

"Mine." He said softly.

_Mine_

Surprised at first, she hugged him nonetheless.

They were both…

_Feeling _

_Feeling_

_Feeling_

…just feeling each other's presence. His and hers. Right beside each other as their hearts become one in a beat.

"I'm guilty…" he said moments later.

* * *

**Purpleblush: **POLISHED! If I left something out, grammar errors, misspelled words, kindly tell me.


End file.
